A Very Dameron Birthday
by FinlayHarper
Summary: TGP: It's Cameron's 5th birthday and he gets his first guitar...


**A Very Dameron Birthday**

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Cameron Mitchell,**

**Shows; The Glee Project**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own the Glee project or these awesome guys (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; It's Cameron's fifth birthday and he'd a very excited little boy.**

**A/N; For those too young to know what a cassette is, it's a tape that plays music, came before the CD and was an epic creation. **

* * *

><p>Cameron awoke yawning animatedly; he looked sideways at his clock and grinned.<p>

"Happy Birthday me" The little sandy haired boy said then hugged himself. He rubbed his eyes then looked at his clock, 4:30am; he was up a tiny bit early. He sat shuffling excitedly. His alarm won't go off until half seven and that was earlier than usual but the sandy haired boy couldn't control his excitement.

Cameron slowly pushed down the Power Ranger duvet and slowly got out his bed making sure the mattress didn't creak and give him away before he'd even started. He shuffled forward until his feet met the floor feeling the soft carpet cresting the soles of his feet. Cameron pushed his unruly sandy hair out his eyes then stood. Stretching his arms out.

He slowly crept towards his door making extra certain that he was quiet, he reached the door and licked his lips looking around the room, it wasn't like Christmas, there wasn't a stocking on his bed full of pocket money gifts. No all his gifts where downstairs and if he wanted to sneak down for a peep then he'd have to be super quiet.

He opened his door slowly, making sure it didn't creak or bang then snuck into the landing. He looked to his left then right seeing his parents' bedroom which was in silence. Then his sister's room which was also in silence, he grinned then walked towards the stairs.

He gripped the banister so he wouldn't slip then began the venture down the stairs. Making sure both feet where securely on the step before going to the next one. He got to the bottom then looked around wiping his nose briefly.

He crept to the living room, then scanned around it his eyes widening at the amount of paper wrapped parcels. He cooed then walked towards the parcels dropping to his knees and looking around.

"All for me?" he asked the presents? Himself? He didn't know. He picked up the biggest parcel and shook it lightly, he listened to the sound it made and frowned so he shook it again hearing the low note again.

He tore off the top layer of paper then pulled the lid off feeling his own eyes widen at the present before him.

"Guitar" he cooed then lifted it out, he held it across his knees and smiled strumming his fingers over the strings. He smiled as he sat on his bottom stretching his legs out in front of him. Strumming it once more then reaching for a littler parcel.

He lay the guitar safety down then unwrapped the smaller package. He looked at the shiny case then smiled as he looked at his mother's handwriting.

"Be- be" Cameron took a deep breath the tried to reread what it said "Beatles, The Beatles" he smiled, it already looked good. "Bl-Bla-Blackbird" his grin grew as he stood and ran into the backroom. He paused and tapped his chin in thought.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he repeated then scrunched up his nose. "OH" he ran to the end of the room then tugged at the brightly coloured cassette player. He ran back into his living room and planted the cassette player on the floor beside his new guitar.

His cassette player had a microphone, and currently a tape of Cameron singing 'Let It Be' even if he did stumble over the words a little bit. He popped out that tape and replaced it with his new one. Then pressed down on the play button which was a tiny bit sticky due to him listening and changing cassettes whilst eating PB&J.

He listened to the opening chords closing his eyes to hear the music.

'_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly' <em>

He opened his eyes whilst singing along. Then reached for his guitar, absently strumming the guitar whilst trying to hit the right chords. He scrunched up his nose trying to listen to the chords.

'_BLACKBIRD FLY, BLACKBIRD FLY,  
>INTO THE LIGHT OF THE DARK BLACK NIGHT' <em>

Cameron forgot that his parents were asleep and just let go, he sang out loudly whilst strumming his guitar. The song came to a end and Cameron smiled satisfied.

"BUSTED"

Cameron heard behind him. He turned and looked at his father like a Rabbit in the headlights.

"Robert" his dad said shaking his head whilst trying to contain his amusement, since his son, his five year old son sat before him in Power Ranger pyjamas with his guitar across his front and his primary coloured cassette player beside him.

"You're up early"

Cameron nodded but remained looking like a rabbit in the headlights.

"I'm sorry" Cameron squealed, his dad shook his head and walked towards his son picking him up and hugging him.

"Happy Birthday Robert" he said and Cameron grinned "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 22nd Birthday Robert Cameron Mitchell :) (15th February 2012)<strong>


End file.
